random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Natalie and Tyh
For the franchise, see The Adventures of Natalie and Tyh (franchise) The Adventures of Natalie and Tyh is a Jetanie children's animated TV show. It holds the record for being the first ever television programme to be fully produced by people born in Jetania. The show ran from 1966 until 1968. Each episode lasted seven minutes and 120 episodes were made. Episodes ran in Jetania on JPC, in the Republic of Guy on EVB, and in the United Kingdom on . The cartoon was produced by Colourbox. The series has been critically acclaimed and has spawned several other media, including merchandise. It was confirmed in several interviews that the show was inspired by . It also took inspiration from several Jetanie stories told in the 1940s and 1950s. Format The show takes place in Norlapoll, Jetania. Two of the major characters are two mums who are best friends, named Linda and Marina. The two each have one child; Linda has a daughter, by the name of Natalie, whilst Marina has a son, named Tyh. Marina and her husband, Aston, live a wealthy life. They are admired by the whole town, although they are victims of robberies a lot. Linda, meanwhile, is not poor, but lives on a low income. It has been stated that she divorced her daughter's father not long before the show began. Natalie and Tyh spend a lot of time together, and are shown to be like best friends. As the show progresses, the two are shown to have a crush on each other. The two often explore the village together. Most of the episodes have one of the three main villians getting up to bad deeds; often taking advantage of the two or commit crime in the town. On rare occasions, all three are seen working together to form a master plan. Episodes Characters Protagonists Natalie and Linda "Natalie" redirects here. For the rap singer, see Natalie (hip hop artist) Natalie is one of the two main protagonists in the show. The other characters tend to find her strange, and she tends to copy Tyh a lot of the time. She is shown to get hyperactive a lot, although she often hides her other feelings most of the time. Linda is Natalie's mother, who is often skint. He is single and is shown to siffer a lot of stress in her life. Often, as a joke, she performs a certain task only to find that it was useless in the end. Tyh and Marina Tyh is the other main protagonist of the show. He is often nosey, and finds things out faster than everybody else, making him an easy target to take advantage of. Although he likes Natalie, he finds her annoying at times, though he hides this. He often panics at the worst times. Marina is Tyh's mother. Unlike Linda. Marina is rich, healthy, happy and lives a careless life. Marina is never seen financially worried, and even allows Linda to "feed off her". Antagonists Cobra A very big snake, who is often stupid, and can't do certain activites he plans on doing since he "forgets" he doesn't have any arms and legs. He tries to hypnotise people with his "dizzy" eyes. He has a Brooklyn accent. Chuck A greedy and obese robber. He lacks a lot of common sense and often acts silly and slapstick. He is seen eating a lot, and he burps and farts a lot too. He is often seen putting things in his mouth that aren't even food. He also likes to steal things in order to get money. Artaban A religious but rebellious judge, who only cares for himself and is willing to be cruel in order to get what he wants. He is seen less often than the other two antagonists, and unlike them, who are considered antiheroes, he is seen as evil and a serious threat to Natalie and Tyh. Other characters Bradly A boy who attends the same school as Natalie and Tyh. They often find him annoying. He often tries to presuade Tyh into falling for tricks. Despite this, he is still often invited to occasions suchs as birthday parties. Wallace A girl who has a frenemy relationship with Natalie. She is often childish and bossy, and isn't liked much by Linda and Marina. Despite this, she can get Natalie to be friends with her in the most ridiculous ways. Category:TV Shows Category:Tv shows Category:TV shows Category:Cartoons Category:The Adventures of Natalie and Tyh